Toronto's Own
by darkbluecanvas
Summary: Starts with Gail Kim's debut...she's overjoyed when she makes history by becoming the first woman to win the title in her debut match. Then she runs into the man who originally made history for doing just that...ChristianGail Kim!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Toronto's Own**

**Author: Ali**

**Email: **

**Characters: Gail Kim, Christian **

**Rating: PG-13, the rating may change as the story progresses**

**Summary: Gail Kim, fresh off her debut match, and title win, runs into a certain Canadian. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything else in this story relating, in any form, to the WWE. **

**Author's Notes: I was watching Raw, looking at my lovely Christian, when I was beaten over the head with the idea for this fic. Any feedback is loved.**

Gail Kim ran backstage clutching the Championship. Her debut match in WWE had been a great success; she won the Women's Championship. Her adrenaline was still pumping as she tried to remember where her dressing room was.

"I can't believe I did that!" She said to herself. "This is so amazing."

She hugged the belt one more time, and turned down the left hallway. She was the first woman to ever do this; Gail Kim set a WWE record. Stars were in her eyes, her long hair tumbled over her shoulders, and the faintest grin brightened her features. Things were definitely looking up.

At that exact moment Christian was leaving his locker room, unfortunately he had to defend his title. Not that he planned on wrestling, he'd just hit Booker T with his Championship, and he'd be back on that leather couch in under five minutes. He laughed at his unintentional pun.

"Five minutes to take out the five time WCW Champion. Oh Christian, you are so great!" He thought to himself.

He adjusted the Intercontinental Title on his shoulder, it looked so right there. The blonde man turned around the corner and ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going jackass!" Christian yelled.

Gail looked up in awe. She ran into him...she actually ran into Christian. She tried to calm her nerves; it wasn't going to help though.

"Sorry." She replied meekly.

Christian looked her over slowly, as if appraising her value. Gail kept her head up, determined not to break under his scrutiny.

Satisfied with her apology, he continued. "Who are you anyway?"

"Gail Kim, I debuted tonight."

"Never heard of you...What are you doing with that?" He pointed to the title she held proudly.

"I won it tonight in the Diva Battle Royal..."

"But you just debuted! How, why..." He was becoming flustered, but he quickly regained his composure. "You know, you didn't make any sort of a record, that's been done before."

"Actually, I did make a record; I'm the first woman to do it. Unless there's something you've been keeping a secret..." It was her turn to eye him, and she took pleasure in the fact that he squirmed.

"How did you know that?" He moved closer to her, unknowingly backing her against the wall.

"I know a lot more than you think." She replied, realizing she was now pinned against the wall.

"When?" He asked a determined look on his face.

"October 18, 1998." She responded, understanding that he wanted the date of his debut.

Christian was speechless, for once he found someone that wasn't crazy about his brother. At least, he didn't think she was crazy about Edge. He started to ponder all of this, making his head hurt, when Gail cleared her throat. He made no attempt to move, he just stared at the small woman in front of him.

She sighed lightly, stood on her tippy toes, and pressed a soft kiss to his check. Her action surprised Christian; he backed up a few spaces, raising his hand to his cheek.

"You've got a title to defend. Don't go losing it..." She ran her fingers over his championship, before smiling and walking off.

"Christian, what the hell was that about?" He asked himself, as the newest diva disappeared down the hall.


	2. 2

**Author's Notes: I know I'm not following the timeline exactly, but it's been awhile since Gail debuted, so my memory's shot to hell. I am trying to keep dates organized and such, but as the story progresses it'll be impossible. Many thanks go out to ****MuYLoCOchIca123****, and ****huntersgirl**** I love both of you for reviewing...Hope you like the update!**

August 4th, 2003

"FUCK!" Gail screamed as she flipped over the chair in her dressing room.

She screamed with frustration as she continued on her unofficial mission to destroy the room.

Christian sighed as he switched off the monitor; Gail lost her title to Molly. He pulled himself up off the couch and started the walk to her locker room.

In the past month Christian had actually grown quite fond of the latest diva. Of course he wouldn't admit that, he had an image to uphold. He couldn't help but smile when he recalled all of their chance meetings. There was the time in the hotel lobby, that seedy laundromat, the health food section of the local grocery store. Okay, so not all of the meetings were accidental, Christian had actually planned on running into her. That was just another thing he couldn't admit.

Gail fell to the floor crying, she felt like such a failure. The fans hated her because she messed up a few moves, but whatever she did it was never enough. She worked her hardest, and suddenly it was like she was public's enemy. She ran her hands through her hair, pulling hard in an attempt to remove some of the tangles.

The former Intercontinental Champion raised his hand to knock on her door, but lowered it when he heard her crying. He couldn't see that, he'd crumble. He sighed as he trudged down the hall, he'd check on her later.

After Gail had composed herself, she flicked on the TV to watch the rest of Raw. She watched, slightly amused as Christian pinned the Hurricane. Maybe tonight wasn't such a total wash after all. Christian's usual post match antics started, he attacked the Hurricane from behind, but something different happened this time. Gail's eyes widened as she saw someone, who could only be Rosey, run down to the ring and attack Christian. She frowned deeply as Christian was the victim of an intense sidewalk slam.

Christian stumbled backstage, trying not to worsen the pain in his back. He was almost to his dressing room. Sweat fell collected on his brow, and he stiffened his features, determined not to show anyone his pain. He flinched as Lita walked by, expecting some sort of angry comment. Instead she just gave him a pitying look, shook her head, and kept walking. He finally reached his room, which just happened to be one of the furthest from the ring, and twisted the door knob slowly.

Her head shot up as she heard him enter. She inwardly grimaced as he moved slowly, carefully shutting the door and pressing his forehead against it. He hadn't even looked into his room; otherwise he would've seen her sitting there.

She silently moved, and found herself standing behind him. She placed her hands on his back, and he gasped suddenly. He found his breath again when he saw who it was. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey...not a good night for us, huh?"

Gail nodded in agreement, took his hand and led him to the couch. He reluctantly complied, and sat down. She went to her bag, which was dropped near the door, and pulled out an ice pack. She cracked it and waited to feel a cooling sensation.

"It isn't fair..." She muttered as she sat on the table in front of Christian.

"I know, but it was Molly, it's kind of expected that she'd cheat."

"I was talking about you, what Hurricane and Rosey did." She motioned for him to lie on his stomach.

When he was situated she carefully laid the ice pack down on him. His breath drew in quickly; then he sighed deeply.

"It's not like I didn't deserve. I've been pulling shit like this forever; someone was bound to put me in my place."

"Don't talk like that, you didn't deserve it." She climbed onto the couch, straddled him in the process.

Christian moaned as she began to massage his back. Her small hands rubbed circles on his back, and suddenly he didn't care about the pain anymore.

"You'll get Molly next week, rematch clause right? The title is as good as yours."

"Yeah, I guess..." She pressed down hard. "I don't think it's worth it though."

His head shot up. "Why?"

"Whatever I do, it's not enough. No one likes me, it's...pointless. I just need to get home for awhile, clear my head."

"Gail, just because the fans aren't behind you...it doesn't make you any less. You're still you."

She thought about this for a second, realizing it was probably the first time in awhile that Christian had even attempted to compliment someone. It was kind of endearing.

She climbed off of him, "Feel better?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks." He smiled, it was genuine.

"Well I better get going..." She knew she'd start crying; recently she'd been overly emotional.

"Oh," He tried to hide his inner disappointment. "I, well...Do you have a ride back to the hotel?"

Gail smiled, "Actually I'm catching I flight back home tonight. Nothing like heading back to Toronto."

"Enjoy your down time."

"I will." She stood up, and started heading for her bag, when Christian grabbed her wrist.

He stood up slowly, his back still hurting. Gail looked at him, unsure of what he was doing. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss, feathery almost. It didn't last long, and he made no attempt to shove his tongue down her throat like most guys.

He pulled back almost unwillingly, "I'll see you next week then."

Gail was trapped in his eyes, unknowingly running her fingers over his chest.

"Yeah, I'll see you then..." She left the room carrying her bag, a dumb grin plastered on her face.


End file.
